I Can't Be Your Friend (Steroline) (One-Shot)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Caroline ha tenido muchas oportunidades amorosas, desde el dulce y no tan perfecto quaterback, al amigo-lobo indomable de Tyler, hasta el híbrido más sexy y original de los tiempos, Klaus, pero ella no ha sido capaz de apreciar lo que tenía, ¿o es qué el amor no ha sabido apreciarla? Stefan es su único apoyo, pero el destino puede arrebatarte hasta eso...¿o no? ¡Disclaimer dentro!


**Título**: I Can't Be Your Friend

**Autor**:Angelito97-Delena

**Rating:**+12

**Pairings**: Stefan &amp; Caroline (Steroline)

**Sinopsis**: Caroline ha tenido muchas oportunidades amorosas, desde el dulce y no tan perfecto quaterback, al amigo-lobo indomable de Tyler, hasta el híbrido más sexy y original de los tiempos, Klaus, pero ella no ha sido capaz de apreciar lo que tenía, ¿o es qué el amor no ha sabido apreciarla? Stefan es su amigo, más que su amigo, es su aliado, pero el destino pueden jugarte malas pasadas, los celos tienen un color un tanto extraño. ¡Se encuentran en la zona de amigos! ¿o no? Caroline y Stefan se merecen ser felices...¿cierto?

**Advertencias**: Universo Alternativo

**Disclamer**: : Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW._Este fic participa en el reto temático de Julio "Steroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**_~I Can't Be Your Friend~_**

_Damon había vuelto. _

_Bonnie estaba en casa._

Eso era todo lo que resonaba entre esas cuatro paredes, y aunque Caroline intentase alegrarse por ello era incapaz de hacerlo, si, lo habían pasado mal, lo habían perdido todo y ahora Damon había vuelto a los brazos de Elena y de Stefan, Bonnie estaba otra vez abrazada al pequeño Gilbert, y a ella claro esta, pero Caroline necesitaba algo más, la chica no sabría decir que era lo que necesitaba pero sabía que le faltaba algo, aturdida bajó las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido pero tampoco lo intentó con mucha fuerza, Elena y Damon se habían encerrado en su habitación y aunque no les oía gemir ni nada por el estilo pero si se escuchaba la presencia de la pareja. Bonnie y Jeremy habían desaparecido horas después pero sus risas y sus cursilerías aún permanecían en el ambiente y esto solo provocaba que el odio que sentía la rubia aumentara por momentos, ¿odio o depresión?

Ya no lo tenía tan claro.

Se agarró la maraña de rizos rubios en una coleta improvisada con un tenedor mientras buscaba entre los cajones un abridor o algo punzante para poder abrir su cerveza, no quería asaltar las bebidas de Damon y mucho menos ahora que había vuelto, lo prefería encerrado en ese cuarto bajo las sábanas con su amiga que medio desnudo quejándose delante de ella, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su demacrado rostro, vale, simplemente sería gracioso ver eso. Tras encontrar un abridor cogió una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se la bebió de un trago.

Las cervezas ya no servían para nada. Por ahora no.

Estresada lanzó el botellín al exterior, sin importarle si hacía o no ruido, se dejó caer en el suelo, arrastrando los pies sobre los fríos azulejos, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿con la carismática y extrovertida Caroline Forbes? Se había pasado todos estos meses muy concentrada en la universidad, en los problemas de Damon y Elena, en el polvo con Klaus-un polvo de puta madre-en los problemas con Tyler, con Augustine, con Stefan.

Stefan.

Solo oír su nombre provocaba un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, ese imbécil ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia en todo el día, era comprensible, debía ser comprensible, acababa de recuperar a su hermano pero aún así, Damon había estado más pendiente de Elena que de Ric o de Stefan, ella también se merecía un poco más de atención, ¿no? Tampoco pedía un altar ni la luna, sino que sus ojos verdes se clavaran en los suyos, y le sonriera como hacía siempre. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿qué buscaba en Stefan? ¿qué esperaba de él? Eran amigos, los mejores amigos, aunque ella nunca ocuparía el lugar de Lexie.

Lexie.

Hasta muerta daba por culo en su mente.

Pero, ¿¡qué mierdas estaba diciendo!? Hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas, evitando un sollozo o un ataque de pánico, y menos mal que era vampiro porque de verdad sentía que en cualquier momento algo iba a estallar en su interior y nada ni nadie iba a pararla.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en posición fetal tirada en mitad de la cocina pero si tenía claro que había desconectado por completo, su cuerpo se había desprendido de su alma porque cuando reaccionó se encontraba debajo de un montón de sábanas y con un dolor horrible de cuello. Si, menos mal que era un vampiro. Miró por todos lados localizando un reloj donde marcaba que eran las diez de la mañana, si se concentraba un poco podía escuchar la voz de Damon en el exterior.

_-Stefan, no hagas el idiota, abre los ojos anda_

_-Disfrutad de vuestras vacaciones, ojalá no volváis con los mismos problemas-bromeó obviando las advertencias de su hermano, Caroline no entendía nada._

_-¡Vamos!-gritó Damon, pasando por delante de Stefan y despidiéndose de él-Adiós Stef, saluda a Caro de mi parte no quiero que me mate._

¿Se iban? ¿¡Otra vez!? La ira crecía dentro del minúsculo cuerpo de Caroline, casi sin pensarlo se deshizo de todas las sábanas y bajó las escaleras corriendo, el coche que habían alquilado desapareció de su vista, y ahora se encontraba con la mirada expectante de Stefan sobre ella. Eso provocó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

-Buen días-comentó dándole la espalda para desaparecer, otra vez, a su habitación, Stefan no comentó nada, simplemente la dejó ir con las palabras de su hermano clavadas en su corazón, sintiendo como una presión crecía en su interior.

Pasaron unos días más cuando Caroline decidió que era hora de volver a su rutina, a su antigua rutina, ya no había problemas y mi malos rollos, quería volver a ser la alocada Caroline Forbes, bajó las escaleras con conjunto nuevo que quitaba el hipo a cualquiera, quería enseñárselo a Stefan antes de salir por la puerta, su amigo siempre le había dado ánimos para cualquier cosa incluso en la moda aunque el chico no entendiese mucho de eso, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, corriendo lo encontró al lado de su moto, revisando cualquier cosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los brazos en jarra esperó que el chico reparara en su presencia.

Y por más extraño que pareciera, Stefan había estado pendiente de su presencia todos esos días, había escuchado el sonido del agua caer sobre su cuerpo, el sonido de la ropa y la suavidad con la que caía sobre cada articulación del cuerpo de su amiga, había sentido su risa, la forma de su sonrisa y sus pasos, realmente sabía que estaba en su espalda, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma diferente, y notaba como toda su sangre se concentraba en su polla, palpitante en sus pantalones. No se giró.

-¡S-t-e-f-a-n!-estiró cada sílaba mientras le llamaba, y eso fue demasiado para el chico, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evadir el mar de sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo, la chica, cogiendo la indirecta equivocada se dio la vuelta-Me voy...

Y se fue. Directamente desapareció unos meses, justo cuando volvían Damon y Elena de su viaje muy acaramelados y discutiendo por unas tonterías, Stefan estaba bebiendo como un verdadero borracho, evitando esa sed que tenía, y no era sed de sangre, Damon se quedó callado al ver a su hermano tirado al lado de la chimenea con una botella de whisky en cada mano. Elena soltó sus cosas y se dirigió a su amigo, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada cuando Stefan, simplemente se levantó, soltó las botellas y saludó a ambos con un efusivo abrazo, pero Elena notó algo diferente, notó soledad y amargura, y eso provocó que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

¿Por qué estaba así?

-Lo siento chicos no estoy de humor...-se separó del agarre de su amiga, no quería que sus ojos café descubriesen tras los suyos, y tampoco quería la mirada electrizante de Damon clavada en su nuca pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Damon le faltó el respeto.

Bueno no fue una falta de respeto, fue reventarle la vena.

-¿Y la barbie?

-Tiene nombre-dijo cortante no dejando lugar a réplica-Y está fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?-se adelantó Elena interponiéndose entre las miradas asesinas de los Salvatore-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Vais a decirme algo?

-Que tu ex novio barra baja mi hermano baja barra tu cuñado la ha cagado con la rubia-sonrió con suficiencia, y para Elena todo tuvo sentido, las dudas y los celos de su amiga en la casa de sus padres, las miradas de complicidad y los momentos de aspereza entre ellos dos cuando Damon y Bonnie no estaban, todo tuvo sentido pero lo único que hizo fue agarrar fuertemente la mano de su novio y arrastrarle fuera del salón-¿Q Qué...?

-Déjalo, que hablen cuando puedan-le sonrió-Nosotros vamos a ver a mi hermano y a Bonnie.

Stefan dejó que se fueran por más que los fuese echado de menos estaba hasta las narices de las acusaciones de su hermano, cierto que tenía razón, la echaba de menos y el tiempo que estuvieron juntos cuando ni su hermano ni Bonnie estaban había provocado que las palabras de Lexie hicieran mella en él, había habido momentos donde pensó que no podría controlarse, cuando cocinaron juntos cuando se trasladaron a kilómetros para que el pudiese correr y gritar libremente, cuando durmieron bajo las estrellas, cuando perdieron las horas mirándose fijamente entre sonrisa y sonrisa. Si, gracias a eso se había enamorado de esa rubia tan especial.

¿Enamorado?

Se quedó quieto durante lo que le pareció una eternidad y sin pensarlo agarró sus cosas e intentó contactar con Caroline.

Caroline miró fijamente la pantalla de su móvil, ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Elena estaba claro que había vuelto a casa, esa chica solo se preocupaba por los demás cuando le daban en la cara la realidad por lo demás se perdía en los ojos azules del mayor de los Salvatore y de ahí no hay quien la sacara. Llevaba mucho tiempo perdida sin rumbo fijo hasta que había decidido trasladarse a Nueva Orleans, no aguantó ni veinticuatro horas, no porque hubiese problemas allí, que los había y odiaba que Klaus estuviera viviendo toda esa mierda pero ella no podía quedarse ahí, por lo que había decidido irse a otro sitio, a Chicago-si, la ciudad donde Stefan había hecho muchas locuras, un poco paradójico pero fue el primer lugar donde pensó-y ahora, después de intentar vivir su vida se dio cuenta que esos meses habían sido una locura y que necesitaba un respiro, tal vez las llamadas de Elena fueran una salida pero no estaba dispuesta a volver si era ella quien se lo pedía.

Miró su teléfono.

¿¡En serio!?

Damon. Tampoco iba a cogerle el teléfono a ese, aunque las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que el Salvatore malo murió por todo el pueblo, ellos no eran que digamos los mejores amigos, ni siquiera amigos pero intentaban soportarse, más o menos. Lo odió en su momento, y era natural, la destruyó demasiado pero receló y muchísimo, le gustaba aún siendo ella vampiro, pero claro el odio fue aún mayor. Miró la pantalla, cuatro llamadas de Damon.

Tras una ducha relajante miró la pantalla de su teléfono. ¡Cien llamadas perdidas! Quiso borrarlas sin mirar si quiera de quien se trataba pero su sexto sentido le decía que podía haber una posibilidad de que fuera Stefan, se quedó ahí con el dedo rozando la pantalla hipersensible pero no hizo más nada.

Stefan no era su principe azul, no iba a llamarla, no habiendo pasado tanto tiempo. Soltó el teléfono cruzándose de brazos. Vale. No tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada cuando ella se fue sin darle ninguna explicación pero, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos en ese tiempo de incertidumbre ¿no vale nada para él? ¿¡no sintió nada por ella en esos meses donde Elena desapareció con Jer y Ric sin decir nada?! ¡Dios estuvieron a punto incluso de besarse!

_Eran ya muchas noches como esa, donde Caroline se acurrucaba entre las sábanas con Stefan mientras este le contaba una anécdota de él con su hermano o simplemente de su pasado, Caroline amaba escucharle, era tan dulce y tierna su voz, que aunque las cosas tuvieran un sabor muy amargo ella siempre conseguía sonreír y por unas milésimas de segundo conseguía que la sonrisa fuera contagiosa, y que Stefan la acompañara pero ese día fue diferente; ella vestía una de las camisetas de los Ramones que había atrapado entre las cosas de Stefan y unas mallas oscuras, en los pies no llevaba nada más que unos calcetines, es verdad que estaban en verano pero era un vampiro, no tenía porque sentirlo, Stefan no llevaba nada puesto solo unos pantalones y Caroline pudo admirar su figura, era guapo, muy atractivo y eso le ponía, pero no se le notó._

_O por lo menos no a ella, porque mientras reían y bromeaban Stefan se quedó embobado por la figura delgada y fina de su amiga, por esos labios tan jugosos que le pedían a gritos que posara los suyos ahí. Caroline se dio cuenta de la intensidad de su mirada y se quedó ahí esperando un movimiento que no llegaba._

_Stefan se acercó despacio pasando su dedo pulgar entre el labio inferior de la chica mientras el se relamía sus labios, podía notar la tensión sexual, y también podía notar la tensión que incomodaba a su amiga, con cuidado posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, justo cuando oyó el sonido de un coche en el exterior se separó de ella y se fue de allí._

Vale no era el mejor recuerdo. Suspiró, era el único recuerdo de ellos dos...intimando, se pasó las manos por el rostro, ella no veía fantasmas, había visto que lo que sentía era correspondido, entonces, ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? Era Caroline Forbes ella no pensaba, ella actuaba.

Sin pensarlo recogió el teléfono y vio que la mayoría de las llamadas eran de sus amigos, estuvo a punto de desistir cuando notó un nombre en la pantalla: Stefan estaba llamando, quiso dejarlo sonar para deleitarse con las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo pero fue incapaz descolgó.

-Caroline-su voz destilaba miedo y...ternura-Necesito...que vuelvas.

-No Stef, yo NECESITO que abras los ojos-cuestionó-Por favor.

-Caroline Forbes nunca he estado más cegado que cuando abrí mi corazón a esta posibilidad, una vez le dije a una amiga, que puedes ser amigo de alguien o estar enamorado de ese alguien, no ambas cosas, ahora me he dado cuenta que mis palabras eran ciertas: no puedo ser tu amigo.

**El _FIN_ es el principio...**


End file.
